Denise Tyson (FBI: Most Wanted)
Denise Tyson (Marsha Stephanie Blake) is the main villainess from "Defender," the second episode of FBI: Most Wanted (airdate January 14, 2020). Introduction Denise Tyson is the mother of Kendall Tyson, who was on trial for his role in an armed robbery. Both mother and son were shown speaking with Kendall's lawyer, Karl Buchman, who advised Kendall to plead guilty, as his partner in the crime, Robbie DeGrasso, was doing the same. Buchman figured that since Kendall brandished a toy gun, and that it was his first offense, he would get a suspended sentence. However, after Judge Philpot sentenced Robbie to only probation, he gave Kendall a 20-year prison sentence--much to the shock and horror of Denise. Heel Turn Later in the episode, Denise walked past Buchman's secretary, Rebecca Zayas, and entered Buchman's office demanding to know why he hadn't called her back, while accusing Buchman of not caring about her son. At that moment, Denise turned heel by taking out a gun and firing shots at Buchman, resulting in his client being killed while Buchman himself was hospitalized. The deranged and vengeful villainess later took Rebecca hostage, and her actions reached Jess LaCroix's FBI headquarters, leading to a meeting with Buchman. Jess and his group later went to Philpot and attempted to coerce him to publicly reduce Kendall's sentence to appease Denise, only for the judge ro refuse. Philpot received a call from Rebecca, but it was really Denise, who held Rebecca at gunpoint and demanded to have her son's sentence reduced, stating that he was all she had. During Jess' attempt to talk Denise down, Rebecca attempted to give a signal using the car's lights, only for Denise to catch her and pistol-whip her victim before escaping. The villainess later approached her friend, Michelle, for help, only to be turned away after stating that her face was all over the news. Once the group went to Michelle's house, Michelle revealed that Denise needed her help to reach out to her former flame, Damon Johnson, who was Kendall's father. She later got a ride with Johnnie Lee Vance, who is a known sex offender, only for Denise to later shoot him in his crotch (non-fatally) when he attempted to assault her. Climax & Arrest As the episode also revealed, Denise had a prior arrest for attempted muder, though it turned out the attempt came while Damon was assaulting her, and the charge was thrown out after Damon was found to be high on drugs while testifying. This was followed by a bigger reveal: Damon and Denise had a second child: a daughter named Karina. As Damon revealed, Denise lost custody of her daughter after Damon left her home alone to score drugs, as Denise ended up taking the blame. Denise's rampage included a search for Karina, which saw her at the home of Karina's foster parents, Bill and Carol, who informed the villainess that they sent her back after she became difficult, prompting Denise to unleash her gun and destroy the house before leaving. Denise was shown talking to a young girl and identifying her as Karina, only for the girl's mother to run her off. The episode's climax had Jess informing Denise that Karina had been found, leading to the villainess meeting Damon and Karina, with Jess and the rest of his unit also in attendance. However, when Denise figured out that the girl was not Karina, she took out her gun and demanded her daughter, with Jess stating that he was working hard to find Karina. Jess pleaded with Denise to put down her weapon, with Denise complying before she was handcuffed and arrested. Trivia *Denise Tyson was FBI: Most Wanted's very first villainess. Gallery Denise Gun 2.png Denise Disguise.png Denise Disguise 2.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested